Dream
by Lycka
Summary: Le Docteur a laissé un vide dans la vie d'Amy, qu'elle a comblé, mais les souvenirs sont et seront toujours présents. *centré sur Amy et Eleven*


**Titre **: Dream**  
Pairing : **Amy/Rory, Amy/Eleven (amical)**  
Rating : **K**  
Disclaimer : **Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas (hélas), je ne me fais pas d'argent avec, juste je m'amuse un peu en espérant amuser d'autres personnes  
**Note** : se passe après le fameux épisode 5 de la saison 7, encore une petite fic, du point de vu de Amy.

* * *

**Dream**

*'*

Amy reposa ses mains sur la table du jardin et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et pencha la tête afin de profiter de la chaleur et de la lumière sur sa peau. Un léger vent soufflait, ce qui rendait la chaleur supportable.

Ses longs cheveux roux lui chatouillaient légèrement le visage et les bras, la berçant doucement. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et le monde de plus en plus noir.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était à bord du Tardis, dans son lit superposé. Tout était étrangement calme. Elle pencha la tête, essayant de voir si son mari était là. Personne à l'horizon.

Elle se leva en s'étirant et entendit enfin des bruits familier. Le Docteur était réveillé, comme toujours vraisemblablement et poussait des cris de gamin amusé. Comme toujours, se dit elle avec un sourire.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé. Ce bleu et ses formes rondes sur les murs lui mettaient un peu de baume au cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé cet endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme sa maison. Puis Demon's run était arrivé. Mais cette vision avait changé, l'espace, les aventures dans l'espace. Elle avait voulu se poser sur Terre, vivre une vie plus posée, ce qu'elle avait presque réussi à faire. Elle avait failli perdre Rory mais ils avaient réussi à se retrouver. Grâce au Docteur.

Son intervention avait ravivé un peu la flamme qui s'était éteinte dans leur amitié. Mais pas totalement. Quelque chose avait vraiment été brisée, malgré les efforts pour recoller les morceaux. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ne sachant sans doute pas par où commencer et surtout, s'ils avaient vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation. Ils se raccrochaient à leur passé. Leurs anciennes aventures manquaient énormément à Amy. Mais pas au point de vouloir les revivre à présent.

C'est malgré tout avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur était là, en train de toucher sur la console du Tardis autant de boutons qu'il pouvait. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le Docteur savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, bien entendu.

« - Oh, enfin réveillée Amelia ?

\- Avec tout ce bruit, il y a de quoi tu ne penses pas ? Je peux vous laisser tranquille si vous voulez, dit elle amusée en voyant le Docteur caresser encore et toujours ses commandes.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? lui demanda le Docteur en une pathétique diversion, une mine légèrement gênée par l'allusion, mettant ses mains en l'air pour éviter tout contact pendant quelques instant avec Sexy.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, alors je me suis dis que j'allais te tenir compagnie. »

Le Docteur sourit pour toute réponse. Elle s'assit près de lui. Le silence qui s'installait entre eux devenait de plus en plus pesant. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, mais, comme d'habitude, les mots restaient bloqués.

Alors comme d'habitude, ils ne se contentèrent de sourirent, l'air mélancolique et gêné. Leur temps était révolu. Un jour, peut être, ils l'accepteraient.

« - Alors Docteur, où est ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda Amy, souriant légèrement.

\- New York! _The impossible city_!

\- Impossible? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Se serait trop long à expliquer. » rit le Docteur de façon légèrement jaune, en repensant à la dernière fois que ses pieds avait foulé la ville. Il espérait sincèrement ne plus rencontrer d'hommes cochons ni de Daleks à moitié humain. Cela avait été vraiment trop perturbant.

« - Bien, garde tes secrets ! Aucun moyen d'envoyer un message à River ? Cela fait un moment qu'elle ne nous a pas rendu visite. La dernière fois que l'on a reçu une carte c'était il y a un mois, pour nous dire qu'elle allait faire une visite archéologique dans une librairie. Etrange non ? »

Et encore une fois, elle vit le Docteur et son regard blessé, malgré le fin sourire sur ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait River, il avait l'air si triste. Il y avait un paquet de chose qu'il ne lui disait pas mais qu'elle devinait à moitié. Ce qui encourageait le fossé entre eux.

D'un geste, il l'invita à venir près de lui. Il lui fit un câlin rapide, sa manière de la rassurer. Et ils conduisirent ensemble le Tardis jusqu'à New York, riant de leur bêtise et de leurs enfantillages.

* * *

Amy cligna doucement des yeux. Elle s'était endormie et la fraîcheur du début de soirée l'avait réveillé. Sa machine à écrire n'avait pas bougé, mais la feuille restée dedans était quelque peu amochée. Tant pis, elle la réécrirait ça plus tard. Elle avait le temps pour finir son livre.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un se jeta sur elle, riant et gigotant.

« - Anthony, laisse ta mère tranquille, tu vas la faire tomber de sa chaise !

\- Mais non papa, regarde ! »

Et ils tombèrent de la chaise. Amy se mit alors à rire. Elle se rendit compte que son rêve, ou plutôt son souvenir, l'avait rendu mélancolique mais il avait fallu que son petit ange réapparaisse pour que tout aille bien à nouveau.

« - Vous allez rester là longtemps ? demanda Rory de manière légèrement sarcastique alors qu'il les aidait à se relever.

\- Papa est jamais content.

\- C'est son héritage romain mon chéri, les romains, ils ne rigolaient pas, Maman en sait quelque chose, dit elle en souriant et en se relevant.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, quelque chose est arrivé pour nous. Tu avais encore oublié de vérifier si on avait du courrier ce matin…

\- C'est ton travail il faut dire », répliqua Amy en lui prenant le paquet.

Elle déchira le papier et fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était des pages d'une livre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un petit bout de papier, plus petit que les autres.

« _Maman, Papa, voici le manuscrit de mon livre. Je vous l'envoie car j'aimerais avoir votre avis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis énormément amusée à l'écrire. Je vous enverrai un exemplaire dédicacé même si vous ne l'aimez pas. _

_J'espère pouvoir vous rendre visite bientôt, mais je suis très occupée ces derniers temps. Je continuerai à vous envoyer des nouvelles._

_Je vous aime,_

_Mélody._

_PS : Maman, les dernières pages du livre sont pour toi. Tu sais pourquoi. Bisous._ »

Amy déposa les feuilles sur la table de la cuisine et alla récupérer sa machine à écrire. Elle allait pouvoir remercier directement son ami, qui lui manquait tant, et lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient bien.

Et elle continuerait, à lui rendre hommage. Elle continuera à écrire des livres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches. Et elle commença à écrire.

_Hello old friend_. _And_ _here we_ _are_, _You and me_, _on the_ _last page_.

*'*

* * *

**Hu, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS. J'ai repensé à cet épisode et c'est sorti assez naturellement. Je voulais je pense, exprimer mon point de vu sur la relation de Amy et Eleven à partir du milieu de la saison 6 et ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à ça et leur départ brutal (et émouvant snif).**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui me liront. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible ni qu'il y a trop de fautes. Bonne journée ou soirée :)**


End file.
